<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small Celebration by W1F1N1GHTM4R3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237653">A Small Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3'>W1F1N1GHTM4R3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, I just... wanted to write something for a bandori birthday, Idk really what this is but... fish girl time, since I haven’t since maya and I had ideas today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, the Hikawa twins’ birthday is something more than any other day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina &amp; Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina &amp; Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo &amp; Minato Yukina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yknow, I could’ve finished the other things I’ve been writing, but instead I wrote this.</p>
<p>Of course it takes place in the same universe as Ocean’s Storm, but this is completely irrelevant to the plot, it’s just something a little soft instead.</p>
<p>Also I drew the hikawas for this au today and nearly used up one of my glitter gel pens for them so go look at that: https://twitter.com/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/status/1241162649586601984?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day seems... normal. There’s no need to know exactly what day it is, unless there’s some huge event coming up. And there isn’t.</p>
<p>So neither twin knows the exact date most of the time, and that’s fine with both of them. They take the days as they come, following the princess’s requests as she needs them to. It’s been this way for nearly six years, and it will remain as so until they die, unless something huge changes.</p>
<p>Hina is a bit more excited than usual, though, and Sayo keeps having to catch her sister’s arm before she takes off through the halls. There would be some sort of punishment for breaking the rules if she got caught, after all, and Sayo has sworn to protect Hina from any harm she can prevent.</p>
<p>She’s lost an ear fin to that state of mind, but she will still follow it. Hina will never face the darkness and lose more of herself again.</p>
<p>Luckily, Hina cools down as they enter the main halls of the castle, switching to the persona of the princess’s perfect chosen guard, as she’s expected to be. It isn’t a mask for Sayo, though, and she is always in her role, with or without Yukina.</p>
<p>The trip is nothing unusual. Pass other rooms with guards stationed outside, say nothing, get to Yukina’s room, acknowledge the guards there, find out if she is ready yet, and if so, enter. If not, they wait until she is. Today is one of the rare days Yukina is not ready when the twins arrive. They always get there at the same time, and she has learned when, so usually she’s finished before they are there.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the doors open slightly, just enough for Yukina to stick her head out. As if she can see, she looks around, unlikely to even be attempting to search and only doing it for the sake of the action. “Hina, Sayo? I’m ready now,” she calls.</p>
<p>The guards open the doors the rest of the way for the twins, as Yukina retreats back inside.</p>
<p>Usually, reading Yukina’s expression is a challenge, just an idle half-smile and blank white eyes, but this time she’s a bit more readable. While her eyes are hollow as ever, her smile is a little bit wider and her ear fins are spread, a sign that she’s excited in some way.</p>
<p>And she’s holding a couple small objects.</p>
<p>“Yukina-san, what are those?” Hina asks, curiosity flickering in her eyes. She holds back most of the excitement, even now that the three are alone and Yukina doesn’t force the twins to match the expectations exactly.</p>
<p>Yukina closes her eyes for a moment with a small, knowing nod. “They’re for you two. After all, it is your birthday.”</p>
<p>Wait, it is? Sayo hasn’t bothered checking what day it is in quite a while. It doesn’t seem like the right time for it.</p>
<p>But more strangely is that Yukina is giving them something. She’s the princess and has no reason to do such a thing.</p>
<p>“It isn’t anything big,” she continues, “but after years of not doing anything, with you two doing so much for me, I thought I should finally have something for you.”</p>
<p>“You are aware we are not allowed personal possessions, correct?” Sayo says with an annoyed flick of her tail. “I doubt we will be allowed to keep whatever you give us.”</p>
<p>Yukina ignores her protests and pushes one of the objects into Sayo’s hand. “Just enjoy the moment, Sayo, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Finally, Sayo gets to observe the item. It’s a very small little package, tied with a purple ribbon that is only secure around it by some sort of miracle. It’s really terribly done, which means Yukina tried to do it, but she’s not very precise with her hands. At least she tried.</p>
<p>Sayo struggles to untie it (Hina gets hers open with ease, somehow), but when she finally gets it open, the contents of the package are not what she expected. It’s a brilliant pink ribbon, the edges decorated with elegant lace and the center filled with little designs. The pink doesn’t exactly match when she’s mostly blues and greens, but it’s otherwise rather nice.</p>
<p>Hina seems to have the same thing, although at a closer look the detailing is different. “Oh, this is real boppin’, but what’re they for, Yukina-san?” she asks. Hina’s right, they’re nice, but what’s the point?</p>
<p>“I thought, since you’re required to keep the braids in your hair to identify you as serving under my orders, we could at least make it slightly more interesting.” Yukina’s smile reaches about its full extent, her ear fins fluttering slightly with happiness. “I got them myself, I hope they’re not too bad of a color.”</p>
<p>“Nah, they’re fine, it’s bright but kinda cool!”</p>
<p>“Yukina-san, they don’t match us at all.”</p>
<p>The princess laughs softly. “Mixed emotions, then. Well, you’re welcome to use them as you want to.”</p>
<p>Hina immediately ties the ribbon into a bow around the end of her braid. It sticks out obviously against her hair, unlike the purple band it now covers, but it makes sense for her.</p>
<p>Sayo would do the same, if only for the sake of not letting the ribbon be a waste, but she would rather avoid getting in trouble for it. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen, especially after explaining where it came from, but avoiding all trouble is best.</p>
<p>“Sayo! We should match!” Hina chirps.</p>
<p>“Hina, you know it’s a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“So? It’s our birthday, we should at least have a little fun for today.”</p>
<p>“We could get in trouble for it though.”</p>
<p>“Eh, that’s someone else’s problem, these are gifts from the princess and if she wants us to wear them, I don’t think they can argue with it!”</p>
<p>Hina then dives towards Sayo, trapping the older twin in a flurry of fins and a twist of her tail. Sure, it won’t hold long, but it’s just enough time for Hina to take Sayo’s ribbon and tie it in place.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Sayo accepts her defeat. It could be worse. It might be very much against the rules and sort of ruins the appearance she is trying to maintain, but it is still a gift.</p>
<p>Yukina suddenly speaks up again. “We can’t do anything for you here, really, so how about we head out for the day? If there’s anywhere you want to go, we can do it.”</p>
<p>Hina’s eyes flash with excitement as she cheers. Since Sayo doesn’t argue with it (it’s Yukina’s request after all, she has no reason to), Yukina heads for the door. Hina immediately drops all of the emotion she showed just moments ago, prepared as they enter the back into the halls.</p>
<p>This is going to be a long day, Sayo can tell already.</p>
<p>But for the first time in many years, it might actually be a good birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>